tareas
by Jack Tabot
Summary: Draco trata de hacer la tarea de su hija de 5 años, y hermione descubre que es un pesimo escrito.


Hola, mucho gusto, y buenas tardes a todos, antes que nada muchas gracias por entrar aquí es mi primera historia, y agradecería que me dijeran que tal me quedo.

Sin más que decir.

Advertencia: posible ooc, y nada aparte de la historia es mío, no me demanden. :3

¿Que era en realidad lo que yo podía decir acerca del amor?.

Podría decir que es un sentimiento mágico, que nos llena el alma de dulzura y nos hace desear ser mas, que nos levanta día con día, que todos esperamos encontrarlo con todo nuestro ser porque sabemos que es una pureza que nos hará crecer y ser maravillosos pero…

Siendo completamente eso no se acerca ni mínimamente a lo que yo considero amor.

Amor es el que él me demostró tomando mi mano frente al mundo cuando yo estuve por decir no, obligar a lanzarme de una altura horripilante en una soga poco segura solo porque fingió una muerte segura por no atar bien el arnés de ese tonto juego, amor el que cuando su familia o algunos de sus allegados o socios me miran menos el me abrace y susurre algo que solo yo entiendo en mi cabello logrando que sonría de nuevo, es amor que cuando saca a bailar alguna chica de su nivel alguien mas propia para el yo no sienta celos pues sé que solo piensa en mí mientras bailan, es que su mirada la sienta a kilómetros de distancia que su dolor me duela y que su alegría me ponga histérica de felicidad, que no me moleste si me dice pequeña enana que no moleste que empieza a contar mis pecas que no lo quiera matar cuando comience a querer peinarme y pase sus dedos por cada uno de mis rizos diciendo que así era más sencillo dejar mi cabello presentable porque de normal era un nido de cuervos, que me deje verlo llorar escucharlo cantar y que me deje tocar a su lado cuando en la madrugada las pesadillas de su pasado lo atormenten, conocer cada cicatriz que surca su pecho debido a los castigos impuestos, saber que si en alguien me tengo que apoyar puede ser el, para mi es amor que cuando supo que el heredero que tanto espero no podría venir de mi por esta maldita enfermedad se quedó a mi lado a pesar de todo y de todos.

Damas y caballeros puede que yo nunca conozca todos los recovecos de esta palabra llamada amor, puede que sea mi karma por decir que nunca creería en el que solo eran químicos que nos nacían solo basándose en la atracción física puede que mi pena sea no poder conocer en su totalidad todos los tonos de este sueño que hace más de 10 años tengo con él, pero saben? No me importa lo que conozco me mata de felicidad me hace querer levantarme dar todo de mí y ser mejor por él y si eso no es para mí el amor… saben qué? El amor para mí no son palabras bonitas puestas de tal modo que les haga sentir algo o versos en prosa que les hagan suspirar y pensar en la sonrisa del ser amado, no para mí el amor no es nada de esto para mí el amor, para mí el amor es el, el su sonrisa su boca, su piel, su cabello tan rubio y tan platino sus ojos grises que queman cuando miran, su voz tan profunda oscura… tan de el … damas caballeros niños niñas seres humanos que lean esto solo puedo decir que el amor para mi es el … y nadie más que él no sé cómo decirlo y no se en que pensar pero lo amo lo quiero lo deseo lo… uff queridos lectores temo decir que doy todo por el aunque no me deje y se sacrifique por los dos temo decir que el anillo que está en mi mano izquierda no vale nada comparado con las risas los abrazos los besos las miradas el miedo la valentía la cobardía el todo que hay detrás de él.

Damas y caballeros temo decir que aunque no sé qué palabras usar para describir el amor ese sentimiento que provoca desde guerras (recordemos la batalla que provoco Elena de Troya) hasta muertes dolorosas y trágicas de esas que todos conocemos por historias de boca en boca o no?...

Pero, yo los invito lectores míos a que intenten disfrutar de esa magia por si mismos a que busquen a ese ser especial a que encuentren a su media toronja (porque ya naranja es muy cliché) o a quien busque encuéntrenlo se los recomiendo.

Baaa… en fin tengo algo que pedirles damas y caballeros, si alguno de ustedes ve a draco malfoy por ahí en la calle o en su oficina pues trabaja con el díganle a don infórmenle a don solo son charlatanes baratos que quieren aprovecharse del dolor ajeno y conseguir dinero, que estoy embarazada, que va a ser padre, y que jaja en tu cara incrédulo.

Bueno esto es todo por mi parte en explicaciones, nos leemos la próxima semana mis queridos lectores.

\(^w^)/.

Este articulo lo escribiste hace años amor, ayer cumplieron 12 años scorpius es un pequeño brabucón pero rose es su medicina lo calma de inmediato, puedes creer que se están buscando marido mutuamente?, dicen que no pueden dejar que su mitad de alma se quede con "una bruja aprovechada", y un "caliente vagabundo", que quede claro que yo no los dejo hablar así pero no me respetan amor, jejeje lo puedes creer? Un par de niños son mi perdición, claro no son cualquier par de niños son mis niños pero… creí que sería más simple contigo aquí… en fin por algo paso todo esto no amor?, tengo que irme ya, me esperan en casa y no puedo llegar tarde hay tres leones que me despedazan donde llegue después de la hora acordada… vendré a verte después.

No olvides que te amo…

Salir de la tumba de tu difunta esposa no es fácil y mucho menos si ahora eres el padre de u par de mellizos tan parecidos que a pesar de la adolescencia si se vestían igual no los diferenciabas, y todos esperas a que la cages para poder comerte vivo y burlarse de tu dolor puesto que aún muchos te odiaban… alguien sabe lo que es eso?, bien, pues eso es lo que yo estoy viviendo, gente estoy vivo y yo siempre me despido.

D.M.

-Es tu mejor cuento escrito en dos horas amor.

-Granger, me arde la cabeza.

-te dije que la dejaras escribir a ella, solo léelo tú, me mataste, y antes de eso me enfermaste de cáncer, tenemos cuatro hijos sabes, no dos y si se enteran Mary y Sferay te ira mal…

- me duele la cabeza.

- eso ya lo dijiste, jajajaja y eso que solo está en primer año y puede escribir cosas sin lógica pero dado que todo tiene un núcleo central en el que supuestamente yo no puedo describir lo que es el amor y lo que siento por ti y me acabo emocionando como colegiala, pues yo pienso que la profesora se dará cuenta.

- queda claro que también obtendrán su curta, Granger, entonces porque tienen que ir al colegio muggle.

-que tal Malfoy que a tus hijos les guste más el mundo muggle y quieran estar allá, no quiero que estén de vagos o terminen haciendo todo con magia, tú mismo tienes empresas muggle, y un título así que no veo nada de malo que te sigan los pasos.

- no te salgas por la tangente,, además es obvio que querrán quedarse en el mundo mágico, la comodidad es más, entiendes Granger?.

-en eso tienes razón.

-lo sé.

-Vas a dormir?.

-sep.

-dolor de espalda?

-no, es la nueva moda.

-caminar con la mano en la baja espalda es la nueva moda?.

-modernízate Granger, y borra esa sonrisita de tu rostro.

Mi marido era un incordio, pero uno muy tierno, había cambiado desde que todo acabo, o bueno tal vez no cambio solo mostro su verdadera cara, una que sorprendió a muchos, pero así era él. Le gustaba sorprender a las masas y puede que sea un pésimo escritor pero era un gran padre, y daba todo por sus hijos, tal vez podríamos arreglar un poquito este escrito extraño antes de que ocurriera una tragedia y mi hija asesinara a su padre, porque por merlín mas cursi esto no puede ser y mal escrito. Tan tantán.. Amor por aquí amor por allá, dios, cuando quiere es un cursi de primera. Tal vez si ponemos una frase con sentido al final…

"… pero por sobre todas las cosa y al final del cáncer, del escrutinio de un extraño, de dar lecciones de amor y fidelidad por todo lo alto podemos decir que cuando una persona ama es cuando se encuentra así misma y sabe que lo es y sabe que es…"

Bien, yo también soy pésima en esto.

FIN.

Hola de nuevo, si les gusto este humilde intento de escrito, agradecería que me lo dijeran, y si notan alguna falla en la ortografía díganmelo por favor.

Adiós y espero hasta pronto.

E.L.


End file.
